Awoken Destiny
by IncubusDreams
Summary: Kagome is given a gift by the northern lord on that leads her on a journey and she has to team up with Sess as he is the only one who knows anything about it. Rated for possiblitys later and violence.
1. An Odd Letter

Kagome's POV

"Mom, I'm leaving!" 'Ahhh I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry and Inuyasha will be really mad if I'm not there on time. I wonder if he'll forget to get mad if I bring extra ramen well couldn't hurt to try it. Ooo and I can't forget to bring Shippou some more treats.' "Hey mom could you also pack some extra treats for Shippou and lots of Ramen so I can keep Inuyasha from being mad when I'm late?"

"No problem dear." Hinako called back to her daughter. "Should I pack mainly chocolate or lollipops for him?"

"Half and half would be great if you could."

"Okay honey"

(Five minuets later next to the well)

"Bye mom, I'm not sure when I'll be back" Kagome told her mother as she hugged her good bye ' I hope I'm not gone as long as I was last time mom was so worried.'

"Good bye dear, you be careful now okay?" Hinako asked as she hugged her daughter good bye.

"Don't worry mom I will be" She really does worry a little too much about me, I can take care of my self. Not to mention Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to me.' Kagome thought as she jumped into the well and was engulfed in the bright light at the bottom.

(Half and hour before on the other side of the well in the feudal era)

Inuyasha's POV

"Grrr" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he sat starring at the well from were he sat at the foot of a tree twenty feet away. 'If that wench doesn't get here soon all the ramin in the world wont stop me from loosing it with her.' "Grrr." He growled again. "If she isn't out of that well in ten minutes she'll be late and there is know way I'm going to let here off easy, and there is no way that I am going in to get her she'll just sit me into oblivion" the hanyou mutter under his breath. Then getting fed up of being on the ground were his view of the surroundings was limited, Inuyasha leaped into the Goshinbouku tree to survey his environs better.

(A few miles away upwind form Inuyasha sat none other then his older half brother Sesshomaru)

'Hmm Inuyasha is waiting for someone, it must be the wench, I don't smell her and he doesn't seem to be moving so that must be it. Well this should be interesting I had hoped to get that wench alone to talk to, but now I am going to have that Hanyou half brother of mine to deal with. Oh well, I might be able to get something more out of this visit then I had first imagined I would gain. Hmmm that smell moonflowers, spring blossoms and vanilla, the human must be back from that well I saw her disappear into I must ask her were it is she goes after I have my little chat with her.' Standing up form underneath the tree he had been leaning against Sesshomaru prepared to leave for the well.

"Jaken, I shall be back in a short while do not stray far from here." Sesshomaru commanded his obnoxious green ward. With that said he lent down picked up a small package he had recently taken off of Ah-Un he left towards the Bone Eaters Well, and to were his brother and his wench would be.

(Back at the well) Kagome's POV

After throwing her gargantuan yellow backpack over the rim of the well, Kagome proceeded to climb out. 'Apologize right away, that's what I'll do, maybe if I do that I can stop him form having a tantrum.' Kagome thought quickly to herself as she finished crawling over the edge of the well.

When she stood up by the lip of the well she came face to face with a furious Inuyasha. "Umm…h-hi Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered futilely. 'Crap may as well just apologize right now and not beat around the bush, and hope that he forgives me farley quickly, without a fight. "Inuyasha I'm really sorry about being late, it's just that I got caught up in getting sup-"

"I don't care why you're late, the fact is that you are!" Inuyasha yelled, cutting Kagome off before she could finish her apology. "And offering me Ramen wont get you out of this either."

' Hey how did he know I was going to offer him Ramen? Heh guess I'm a little predictable… (Sweat drop) Hey, just why is he so upset, its not like I was that late of that I am often tardy? "Hey, just why are you so mad? Three years I have been coming threw this well and you have never been this upset about me being late before." Kagome questioned him angered that he was upset about such a small thing.

"Grrr, look lets just get you back to the village, I want to hurry so I-" Inuyasha halted in the in the middle of his rant to inhale a deep breath of air.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome inquired. 'It must be something really important to stop him in the middle of fuming, but I don't sense any shards so that cant be it.' "What is it?" She asked again. " I don't sense any of the shards so is it a youkia?"

" Its nothing" Inuyasha replied, a little to quickly for Kagome's liking. "You go back to Keade's I'll be back later." With that said Inuyasha quickly fled off into the woods opposite form the village. Watching him go she saw in the sky just over the forest he had headed into one of Kikyo's soul stealers. Seeing him leave left her with a sad realization, one that she was, by now, quite familiar with.

'He's gone off after Kikyo again, he was going to meet her after he dropped me off at the village, that's why he was so upset about me being late.' Kagome thought slumping down on the ground to lean against the well, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Curling up into a little ball, burrowing her face into her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, she wept in soft sobs. 'That's it, I'm done I am not doing this ever again. He can have Kikyo; I refuse to go through this anymore. He doesn't love me so he can go do whatever the hell he wants.' And with her final realization she wept even harder.

After a few moments she felt a strangely familiar aura heading very quickly her way. Before she could think of a plan of action she felt the presence stop a few feet short of her. Lifting her head up she saw full on none other then Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. 'Oh crap, he's going to kill me isn't he?' Kagome concluded, as it was what he tried to do every time they had run into them, she feared the worst from this meeting.

The powerful Taiyoukai lord just stared at the young miko with his emotionless mask in place. He just continued to glare at Kagome with a bored expression while he watched as she started to squirm under the intense gaze of those golden eyes.

'Why hasn't he killed me yet? He has every opportunity. Or is he expecting me to beg for mercy?' Pondering on this Kagome sobs lessened as she concentrated more on the problem at hand and not her thoughts of Inuyasha. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will smell him and if he does will he come back?' Finding the intense golden gaze aggravating, Kagome decided to concentrate on sifting through her bag to find a Kleenex.

"Were has that filthy half-breed brother of mine gone?" Sesshoumaru asked her, and when he didn't get an immediate response he growled at her "I will not ask you again wench."

"He went off with Kikyo if you must know" Kagome answered trying to hide her feelings as tears started to stream down her face once more.

" The dead Miko?" Kagome only nodded. "Hmm…" he seemed to ponder on this for a moment, when he saw her tears he inquired of her "Why are you crying wench? Surely you do not care about my brother and the dead priestess."

"Hun!" Kagome yelped as her head snapped up in surprise, he had guest dead on what was making her cry. "H-how did you know that?" she hiccupped.

"I can sense the sadness in your aura, it is disgustingly strong, I can also smell that my brother and the dead wench are "close" at the moment. Along with the fact you have displayed your emotions towards that baka hanyou in front of me before during battle so it was not hard to calculate what would be disturbing you. However it is good for this Sesshoumaru as it leaves me to talk to you without the fool baka interrupting."

"Wait, if you can smell him then cant he smell you?"

"No, he is down wind from us and so can not smell us, also he seems to be preoccupied at this moment in time." Sesshoumaru responded in his usual monotone way, with his visage in its normal emotionless mask.

"Oh…" was Kagome's only response.

"Well anyway, to get to the point, this Sesshoumaru is not here to kill you. There is something of utmost importance that the lord of the Northern Lands wishes me to tell you. Though this Sesshoumaru does not wish to be seen as some errand boy, so do not perceive it that way. I am doing this because the Northern Lord is unable to do so." Sesshoumaru stated as her stared down at Kagome impassively.

"Okay so what is it exactly that he wants me to know, I don't believe that I have ever met this lord. So I have absolutely no idea what it is he would want to tell me.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

'That is peculiar; she says that she does not know Haru at all. Yet he wishes to give this human girl peculiar information and what ever is in this package. One would think she had at least met him for him to go through such a great effort to give her information and what ever is in this package.'

(Flash Back)

"Sesshoumaru, you told me once that you knew of a human girl by the name of Kagome who was searching for the pieces of the sheikon jewel, and that this girl had strong miko powers." Haru stated to the Western Taiyoukai.

" Yes, she travels with my half brother Inuyasha and wears the most indecent and peculiar clothes, why do you bring this up?"

"I know that you are not an errand boy, however this is of dire importance and I am unable to go myself on this task I am about to ask of you. You are someone of whom I trust to get this to the young miko and that is why I ask it of you." With a nod of his head Sesshoumaru showed that he was listening to the older lords request. "You must give her this," Haru told him handing over a small package and a sealed letter. "You must also give her the information I am about to tell you as it is just as important.

(End Flash Back)

"Okay, now desist in your crying wench and listen carefully, for I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru told Kagome after he finished pondering why it was Haru would make him go through this for some nigen that he hadn't met before. "Now, listen well and do no interrupt me while I tell you this. That means that if you must ask a question do so after I have finished for I have just told you that I will not tolerate being interrupted." With that said he mentioned for her to get up so that they might go and sit against the trees, wear it was not so open.

After they sat down across from one another, each leaning against their own tree trunk, Sesshoumaru began to relay his information. "Though you say that you have not met lord Haru of the Northern lands he wishes for me to give you this package." Sesshoumaru told her while he produced the little box from here it was hidden in his hatori. Then tossing it gently to her he proceeded. "This Sesshoumaru does not know what it is, however, Lord Haru insists that you wait till you are in your mothers presence to open it.

"He also wishes you to remember that you must not give up, even at times when you may wish to. Haru also wants you to know that you should be aware that some of your greatest allies might be the ones that you would never think of.

"Haru would also have you know that not all legends are myths. Though what he means by this I do not know. In addition he asked me to give you this letter, and asked that you open it while you are in my presence." Sesshoumaru tells her as he pulls the letter from his hatori. "This Sesshoumaru is furthermore to stress up on you the importance of not opening that letter until you are with your mother, as she will be the one best able to answer your questions. Now, wench, hurry and read the letter I have important things to do, and I cannot leave until you have opened and read that letter; as I am to answer any questions you may have." Sesshoumaru told Kagome, getting up from his seat against the tree trunk to offer her the letter.

Taking the letter from Sesshoumaru Kagome slowly opened it, and then couldn't help but stare at the beautiful calligraphy that it was written in. 'Great, she is just starring at it, I had thought this wench could read. Maybe I have assumed too much of her to think that she could read.' "Wench, this Sesshoumaru was under the impression that you could read have I assumed to much?" He inquired of her.

"What! Of course I can read I was just admiring the writing so stop being a..." she hesitated a moment " prick! Asshole!" Kagome shrieked, slightly surprised that she had sworn at him.

"Well then read it, I would like to make haste, I would rather not have to fight my baka brother today. I have more important thing that I wish to attend to." Sesshoumaru told her, finding her lack of immediate response annoying, though he did not share it. After a moment Kagome proceeded in reading the letter out loud.

"To one Miss Kagome Higaroshi I am writing this down rather then have Sesshoumaru tell it for I imagine that it is something that you will want to ponder over a bit. First is something simple that Sesshoumaru could have told you but I wanted to spare him a little. Have you ever heard of a the legend of the Youkai Miko? It is one that you might find intriguing. And remember what was told to you about truth and legends.

"This next bit of information is the main reason that I wrote this letter. It may confuse you now but should make sense given time

The change will come swiftly

From a dark water stone,

Your past is hidden,

And your future is not known.

You must not fear for your memories,

For you will gain what is your own.

And with the knowledge of the past,

Your destiny will start with a stone.

You will find that your kin are lost

But with this rock find the mystery of your own.

"This riddle may seem incredibly odd right now, but it will soon make sense to you. Just think on it a bit and I stress again that you talk to your mother about it, for she may be able to make sense of it all. It would also be good for you to learn about the Youkai Miko legend, for that is what humans have made of it. They have turned it into a legend; I recommend that you ask Sesshoumaru for more information on the matter. He is very well apt in the history of youkai and is the best person to ask on the subject.

Yours truly, Hatsuharu, Lord of the Northern lands."

(Kagome's POV)

After she had finished reading it out loud, Kagome just stared at it and thought for a moment. 'What is that legend, I haven't even heard of it before, and why would he want me to think and find out about it. Even more odd is why he would assume that my mother would be able to help me with any of this. This is getting just a little to weird for my tastes. I guess that my best option is for me to take Lord Hatsuharu's advice and ask Sesshoumaru, then its back home to have a chat with okaa-san. "I have a question for you Sesshoumaru, I am going to take the Northern Lords advice and ask you about the legend of the Youkai Miko. What can you tell me about it?"

"I assumed that you would ask this question, it is not a common tale so it is not surprising that you do not know the story. There was a one point a small tribe of silver dragon youkai that also had the powers of a miko. The tale is known as the legend of the miko youkai. They mostly kept to them selves not bothering to leave their area of land; they rarely joined into any battles even though most of them were incredibly powerful.

"They now however seem to no longer exist, they disappeared over a hundred years ago that is why they are considered as a legend among nigen because they have forgotten about the seldom seen dragons. Furthermore since they did not associate much with them most youkai just dismiss there disappearance without thought. Though my assumption is that they left there lands because they were pushed out and did not wish to fight as there are now a vast amount of black dragon youkai living were they once did. And black dragons are known for their aggression.

"Just before the tribe went missing one of there less dominant members met and mated with Hatsuharu. She was the only one to have mated out side of their group. Although she and their two pups went missing just a month after having the second pup, no one has really talked to Haru on the topic, he seemed quite withdrawn on that subject." Sesshoumaru told Kagome and was about to continue when she quickly interrupted.

"Why do you call them pups would dragon children be called something different? More like hatchling?" Kagome asked confused as to why you would call a dragon a pup.

"Haru is a blue striped Inu youkai so the pups would be half Inu youkai there for they may be called pups. May I continue with the tale?" He asked Kagome, she responded with a nod of her head. "Well it is a tragedy that they have gone missing as they are really the only ones left that would be able to find the lost tribe. That is if the tribe has not yet died out."

"Hmm", was all Kagome could really say she was thinking intensely on everything that the taiyoukai had told her. Then she thought of something that seemed mighty odd. "How is it that they would not purify themselves? Oh, and has Lord Hatsuharu told you anything about what happened to his mate?"

"I do not know how it is that they would not purify themselves that is something that would have had to been asked of Haru's mate. I imagen that the black blood and the miko instinct would build up a tolerance for one another and prevent purification. Also no, I have been told nothing on the topic, nor do I pry him for information. Such behavior is not acceptable."

"Oh, okay"

"Now is there anything else that you wish to ask before I leave?"

Thinking on it a moment Kagome found that there was nothing that more that she wished to ask of him and quickly shook her head. Then just as he was turning to leave she thought of something that she wanted to say to the taiyoukai before he took flight. "Wait I have one last thing" she called out.

With that he turned around, his eyes baring down on her he asked "what?"

"Arigoto" Kagome thanked shyly.

Sesshoumaru just nodded then turned around and summoned his youkai cloud, leaving her without a word and a tremendous amount to think about. " Great now I have a huge mystery to think about. I better explain this to Keade; maybe she will have an idea about what is all means. But first, I think I want to have a word with my mother." Picking up the small package that had come with the letter Kagome grabbed her backpack and climbed over the edge of the well. Leaping into the bright blue light she thought intently on finding out just what her mother might be hiding form her.

Chapter 2 Truth and Change


	2. Questions And Answers

A/n: Hey thx to everyone who reviewed :D! And thank you PlayingWithDemons for telling me of my mistake when I put the eastern lord instead of the northern lord I guess I forgot to go back a change it :P but I edited the chap so now it says the right thing!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Nothing I say NOT A THING! So leave me to my grief:P

"A word is dead

When it is said

Some say.

I say it just

Begins to live

That day."

Emily Dickinson, "VI. A Word."

Chapter two: Questions and Answers

Bright blue light enveloped her and she soon found herself standing, yellow bag over her shoulder, on the bottom of the well. Shifting her backpack so that it was settled over both her shoulders and preceded to climb the later up to the well house. When Kagome was about five rivets away form the top of the well she exerted some extra effort and tossed the heavy appendage over the lip of the well. When Kagome got to the top she quickly hoped over the edge, grabbed her bag and scurried over to the door.

Shutting the well house door behind her Kagome ran up to her front door, wanting to talk to her mother soon, and also didn't want to get soaked by the rain that was falling. A pone entering Kagome hollered out "okaa-san! Okaa-san, are you still here?"

"Yes Kagome I am, but what are you back here so soon?" Her mother responded from the kitchen.

"It's a long story." Kagome responded, dropping her pack onto the floor and taking off into the kitchen.

"From my experience when you say it's a long story it usually means that you either don't really feel like talking about it, its awkward, or it really is long. In this case I have a feeling that it is not the first but maybe the latter two I said. And if it is going to be a long tale then you sit down and I'll make you some tea. There go my hopes of you having just forgotten something." Hinako told her daughter as she got up, indicating to Kagome that she should take a seat and start on her story, while she prepared the tea.

"Well okaa-san it really just started with me being late coming out of the well" Kagome stated starting her recollection of her adventure.

By the time that Kagome had gotten to the part about Haru's letter and the little package that he had sent with it Hinako was sitting at the table listening intently. Just before she told her mother what the letter had said in it, Kagome thought that it would be a good time to bring up the fact that she had been told that she, Hinako, would be the best person for Kagome to talk to about the whole ordeal. "Oh, okaa-san before I continue I just want to mention something that I thought rather odd." Kagome told Hinako trying to see if her mother looked as though she had any indication of what Kagome might be talking about.

"Really, what is it?" Hinako asked her daughter. If Hinako had any idea she was keeping it well-hidden form Kagome.

"I was repeatedly being told not to open this package until I was in your presence and that you would be the best person to ask about all the things that I have said, and all that I am about to tell you." Kagome told her mother still looking for a sign that might show that her mother knew what was going on.

Hinako's only reaction was to widen her eyes and raise her eyebrows before stating, "really?" Then with a nod she waited for her daughter to continue to relay the events.

Realizing that if her mother did have any idea about what she was talking about she was about to let her know, so, Kagome continued on tell Hinako what the letter said. Hinako just sat quietly, listening to what the Northern lord had said, and pondering on the riddle. After she read the letter Kagome just watched her mother sit and think for a few minutes. When she couldn't take it anymore she finally asked, "So what do you think this all means? You have to know something! Lord Haru repeated several time that I was to ask you about this, and that I should wait until I was in your presence before I opened that package" Kagome told her mother, exasperated, and then indicated to the parcel of which she spoke that was lying on the table between the two of them.

Looking at her daughter, Hinako prepared to tell something that she didn't think she would have to tell her daughter for at least a while yet. Taking a deep breath, Hinako slowly let it out and said, "Kagome…The reason that the lord of the North, Hatsuharu, told you to ask me is because I am one of the few people left that know anything about the Youkai Mikos."

"Wait, how would he know that you would know anything, and how would you know any thing? If they don't know about it there how would you know about it here? And how would he know you would know it he lives five hundred years in the past?"

"Well the simple answer would be that we are not from this time, we are not suppose to be here. Remember how you told me that Sesshoumaru had said that Hatsuharu had a wife that had been of the dragon clan?" Kagome nodded her head and Hinako continued, "Well dear, that wife would be me, you Souta and I are the only ones left of the clan that have not gone "missing. I believe, however, that this will probably make more sense to you after you open that package. It will reveal what you need to know about your true self, so hold all your questions until after you have seen what is in that gift."

Dumbstruck by that her mother had just told her Kagome flapped her mouth at her a few times before taking the parcel into her hands. Her mind still numb form shock Kagome proceeded to unwrap the package, finding only a small wooden box. Slowly Kagome gently opened the lid and found a cerulean blue polished stone sitting in a cobalt silk lining.

Carefully picking up the stone Kagome found that it was only about twice the size of two thumbnails pushed together. Looking at it Kagome noticed that it had something engraved on it in black, taking a closer look she found it read "Destiny." glancing up from the gem Kagome gazed at her mother her eyes alight with wonder. Finding that her situation was made even more complicated by the by the beautiful and strange gift.

"What does it say Kagome?" Hinako asked her daughter, waiting in anticipation for her to say the word on the stone. Knowing full well what would happen.

"Destiny" Kagome said in exhale, her voice barley a whisper.

Then, suddenly, Kagome was engulfed in an eerie blue that encompassed half the kitchen. Hinako watched the episode form her side of the kitchen, waiting for the brilliant blue light to diminish so that she could see her child. For she knew full well just what the bright lights meant and it was immensely exciting.

Then, just as fast as it had sprouted, the beautiful light vanished leaving a very changed and dazed Kagome. Still quite shaken, Kagome regarded her mother giving her a questioning look before asking, "Okaa-san, what just happened?"

"You have been converted back to your old self back to what you are truly suppose to look like."

"What do you mean back to what I should look like?"

"You wore a heavy, ancient, magic spell. One that would hide your appearance and any other things that might give a way who you are like smell and such." Noticing her daughter's baffled expression Hinako continued. "Go look in the full length mirror it the living room."

Bolting out of the room like a spooked horse, Kagome blazed into the living room wanting to see just what her mother meant by 'revealed'. Stopping in front of the tall, gold-framed mirror Kagome was once again rendered speechless from shock. Blinking as if she were a deer Kagome stared at herself and took in her new appearance. Kagome saw a demoness starring back at her, one with hair going just past the small of her back. Kagome found that her hair started or cerulean blue at the top and faded into silver when it was just past her shoulders. Kagome had grown a couple inches, and on her face she now adorned two cobalt strips on each cheek.

Looking down at her hands Kagome saw that her nails were not longer there blue tinted claws, sharp ones from what she could tell, had replaced them. Well examining her clawed hands Kagome also noticed that on her wrists were cobalt strips matching the ones on her cheeks. Kagome then noticed that her eyes had taken on a deeper shade of blue and now matched her strips, and that her irises were no longer round but were slits like that of a reptiles. Then Kagome finally noticed something that took her by surprise, thinking that she should have seen them earlier, she was a set of folded, blue tinted silver wings. And to add to it nestled next two her feet was the tip of a blue striped silver tale. Lastly Kagome saw that on her for head was a brilliant sapphire blue spade symbolizing just what she was.

Coming up behind her daughter, Hinako watched as Kagome slowly accepted what she saw. When it looked as though she would be willing to continue were they had left off Hinako asked, "Do you wish to see what I look like? Then after I can tell how it is that we are in this predicament"

"Yes I think that is a good idea this all a little overwhelming" Kagome told her mother sitting down on the couch near the mirror that had shown her for the first time what she truly was. "So Okaa-san what do you really look like?" 'I still look relatively the same except for the hair color, claws, stripes and the new appendages, other wise I look pretty much the same' she thought moving her wings a little and twitching her tale just to make sure they actually worked.

'My its been a long time since I've been in my true form I wonder if Kagome will remember it when she sees me.' "Well here goes" Hinako whispered softly under her breath then began to chant, just a quietly, the enchantment that would reverse the effects of the concealing spell she had placed on herself so long ago. Hinako never took it off, fearing that if she did someone would come across her in her true form.

Then once Hinako had finished the incantation she was enveloped in the same brilliant blue light that her daughter had been caught in. Kagome watched in awe as she saw her mother go through what had just happened to her.

When the bright light diminished Kagome saw just what her mother looked like. Hinako still looked like the same person but with several changes made. She had long silver hair that fell well past her butt, and silver claws with silver strips on her wrists. On her face she had two matching strips on each cheek the same color as the ones on her wrists. Kagome also noticed that Hinako too had vertical slit pupils. Hinako also had wings on her back that were the same as Kagome's except that hers were all silver. Kagome noticed that her mother did not have a tale, though she did have the same sapphire spade on her for head as Kagome.

"Wow Okaa-san you are beautiful" Kagome told her mother, regarding her in awe.

"Well thank you dear, you are even more lovely as I think you should well know."

Hearing this Kagome blushed self-consciously, deciding that it would be a good time to change the subject. "Umm, Okaa-san why is that we are living in this time if we are from five hundred years past?"

"Well dear, how about I tell you in a second. First I think that it would be beneficial for you to learn to retract your wings so that they can't be seen or felt physically. That way you can sit and be comfortable." Hinako told her daughter, noting her obvious discomfort at trying to sit with her wings.

"Oh, could you please teach it to me. This is not at all comfy" Kagome asked her mother hopefully, totally disregarding the previous topic, intent on getting relaxed.

"Well, it really is incredibly simple, just think about pulling them into your body. Not just folding them up but pulling them right into your back and concealing them with a little bit of your power, you wont need much. All you have to do is think of the process the first few times after a while it will become instinct to you." Hinako told her daughter while she did it herself as a demonstration. Trying it she Kagome found that it really was immensely easy, and got it on the first try.

Now that she was sitting comfortably on the couch Kagome let her thoughts resume on the more important, original topic, which was why they were there. "So why are we living here Okaa-san?"

"Well dear, when you were five and I was pregnant with your brother, Naraku was on a frenzy, he was frantically looking for the sacred jewel. He was basically looking for the strongest Mikos, sifting through the old and the young; he tried desperately to find it. Naraku had herd of the story of the Youkai Miko he knew that they were incredibly powerful. He however knew that they had disappeared over a hundred years ago and that they would not have been able to gain possession of it. That was if Naraku even believes that they are still alive. Unfortunately he was also aware that you and I were the only known Miko believed left.

"So knowing that we were from a clan of powerful Mikos he came after us, thinking that we might have it due to out heritage. Naraku was mainly targeting you, as you hold immense power and had been showing tremendous potential at the time.

"Well your father some how got plans that Naraku was planning on abducting you so that he could some how use you to obtain the jewel. We had to do some drastic thinking, we knew of the Bone Eaters Well and how it would suck up the corpses of the dead thrown in it. We used some very ancient and dangerous magic on it so that it would take living things, ones closely tied to you, threw it. It was however a very chancy thing to do, as we did not know were it would lead.

"We found that it came to this time and that it would be safe for you here. So, your father sent you and a pregnant me until a time that you would be old enough to defend you're self."

"Wait, how did you end up living here, in a shrine?" Kagome interrupted.

"That is were your jii-chan comes in. We are not actually related to him, he is a hanyou that lived here and met us when we first came out of the well. He let us stay on the pretence that everyone thought that I was his daughter and you and Souta his grandchildren. He knows that if some day we go missing we have gone back to were we belong. For once we all go through the well we cannot come back again.

"We were going to go back in less then two months anyway, just after your eighteenth birthday, that was what had been decided when we came through. You see, we would have to regardless of whether you were ready; if we were to stay any longer people would soon notice that you had not aged since your seventeenth birthday. For because of your breeding you age like you are a human until you are around sixteen, seventeen then you virtually stop all together. Depending on how powerful one is they will age faster or slower then one another, many strong youkai can look quite young"

"So I may age really, really slowly or just average youkai speed?" Kagome asked

" You my dear, will age very slowly, you have massive amounts of untapped power you are not even aware of. Now, to continue to a very important part of the story, I was told when you were born that you would be the one to find our missing tribe. So that you may give them back what is rightfully theirs. I was told that this was a huge part of your destiny to do this; unfortunately you being the one to destroy Naraku is also tied into this. He will not stop hunting for you or for the jewel, this I'm sorry to say will undoubtedly make your task all the more difficult.

"Though it is also said that you will not be at this task alone. I was told that another of vast power would be there to aid in the release of our kin."

As her mother told her all this Kagome just sat listening to her relay the information. It slowly accrued to her that life had just been mad a whole lot harder. Seeing the pensive look on her daughters face Hinako decided that it would be a good time to go and get ready to leave for the following morning and then call it a night. ' That way Kagome can think a bit and I can tell Souta and thank Kayo for taking care of us while we were here and being so nice to the children. "Kagome why don't you start getting ready to leave for tomorrow while I tell your everything. That way you will have some time to think while you pack and then you can rest up for tomorrow."

"Okay okaa-san that sounds like a good idea, I know Souta will enjoy knowing he is a demon." Kagome told her mother, agreeing with her that leaving the next day would be a good idea. Yawning she gave her mother a suggestion, " Get grandpa to tell everyone we moved to North America."

That's a good idea, I think I will."

Just as her mother was about to walk out of the room a sudden thought came to Kagome. 'What will I tell the Shippou and the others!' "Okaa-san what will I tell Shippou and the rest of the group?" Kagome asked her mother, worry lacing her voice.

"Don't concern your self with that right now, you have enough to think about at the moment. We will deal with it all tomorrow." Hinako reassured.

"Okay okaa-san, your right, good night." Kagome told her mother's retreating back, before going up to her room to get ready for the following day and then go to bed. Just before then just before shutting her door she heard a load "Cool" coming form down stairs, presumably from Souta. 'Well he seems happy about this.'

"Oh God what's Inuyasha going to say!" Kagome asked herself, forgetting about what he might say in her anger of what he did to her.

P.S Thx to all of thos ppl out there who are reading my story:D please REVIEW! Cause I wanna know were its good and bad and hell so that I can improve :P oh and sorry if some of the ppl seem a little ooc. thx


End file.
